mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Rionetta
Rionetta (リオネッタ), also known by her real name Rio Kujou (九条李緒), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. She is part of Team Clantail and an invective person who always quarrels with Miyokata Nonako. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Rionetta has short red hair with springy curls. Her eyes are yellow while her sclera is black. Her pupils are star-shaped. She wears a blue and white bonnet-like headband, with a cream colored circular decoration that has brown bows attached to it. Her outfit is very old fashioned, like a fancy colonial american outfit, with the main colors being blue, black, and white. Her shoes are black with white bows. Pechka comments that she looks like a styled Lolita. Rionetta's body is ball-jointed and artificial like a doll. Personality Rionetta is described to be sarcastic, sharp-tongued, and very haughty. She is likable to an ojou-sama, right down to the "ohoho". From the moment she's introduced, she is arguing with Miyokata. The two of them do not like each other in the slightest, and Rionetta often criticizes Miyokata's Japanese and mannerisms. Rionetta is aggressive not only to Miyokata, but to Pechka as well, whom she thinks is a burden for not contributing to their team. She respects Clantail as her leader. It isn't until later in the arc that her relationships with Miyokata and Pechka make a distinct turn. Despite her hostile behavior, she is also a very faithful person. Rionetta is working to clear her father's debts with the mafia, to the point where she will do the dirtiest work for a sum of money. This attribute shows up later in Restart, too, when Pechka is in danger and she puts her life at risk to rescue her. Rionetta undoubtedly has a loyal heart. Magic Can manipulate dolls with her thoughts. Rionetta's magic allows her to manipulate any dolls within her line of sight. After applying her magic, the effect lasts even if the doll is out of her sight. A doll is considered to be a non-living objects with a humanoid shape; this ranges from stuffed plushies, puppets, to corpses. The object can be used regardless of how it used to move. For example, she can target a statue with no joints and have it move smoothly. The speed and strength of the doll are dependent upon the materials that the doll is made of. After being strengthened by her magic, the materials will automatically be better than the original kind. Relationship Miyokata Nonako Rionetta and Miyokata Nonako are both part of Team Clantail. To put it simply, these two do not like each other. While Miyokata dislikes Rionetta's harsh criticisms, Rionetta doesn't like Miyokata's Japanese, accent, mannerisms, and basically everything about her. They bicker constantly within the group and only pull away when Clantail steps in to mediate their arguments. Over time, they begin to quarrel over who is closer to Pechka and why. It is revealed by Nokko-chan that she was using her power to amplify their hostility in hopes they would eventually take each other out. The level in which the two disliked each other is a mystery, though it is certain they would've never liked each other anyway even without Nokko-chan's meddling. Pechka Rionetta and Pechka are both part of Team Clantail. Clantail Rionetta and Clantail are both part of Team Clantail. Melville Rionetta worked for Melville under her bribery . Yumenoshima Genopsycho Ripple Rionetta battled Ripple. Pfle's Grandfather Rionetta worked for Pfle's Gradfather. Rionetta's Parents Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Rio Kujou (Rionetta) ranked #3. *In Fanbook 1, Rionetta has the following stat: Physical Ability: 2/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Realistic Level: 4/5 *Rionetta's name is derived from , a type of puppet manipulated with strings. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters